Jessie (Pokemon)
Jessie is a character from the Pokemon series and a member of Team Rocket. In a way she is the leader of her, James and Meowth as she is very aggressive and hot headed to the point of scaring James and Meowth. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jessie joins the conflict against the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil by joining forces with Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance. Jessie and James wish good luck to the others as they all head off on their mission. Jessie, James and the rest arrive at Jungle Isle and learn of what happened with the base. Jessie noticing Flash and Dr. Strange leave gets her to think that they are being arrogance though James, Grey and Batman correct her on it. Jessie goes to the mines where Carmen Sandiego tries to stop them. She suggests everyone to come since she suspects something up relating her experience with the twerps. She and James decide to go with 16 in analyzing the island as it's something to do. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrival. Jessie and her friends escape and thus go into space where they meet Sky and the Bodyguard Unit. Where they learn of the shot disco ball. After meeting Static and Serena James and Jessie notice that Blythe has gone missing in addition to Zoe. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. Jessie heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Jessie and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Jessie with the other females set off to do their two jobs then of saving them and stopping the Neo Umbrella Corps plan and they only manage to get the latter off the ground. Allies and enemies Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: The Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, the S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Gallery 250px-Jessie and Gourgeist.png Tenor jessie and pumpkaboo.gif Tenor (5) lickitung licks jessie.gif Maxresdefault jessie helps aipom.jpg Jessie Nurse School.png SkeletalBadBobwhite-small.gif Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masters of Disguise Category:On and Off Villains Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Tricksters Category:Partner Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Red Heads Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Masculine Girl Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Megumi Hayashibara Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Villains Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Trios Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michele Knotz Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rachael Lillis Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing